Trapped
by musouka
Summary: Do you really think you can get things perfect on the first try? And what if you can't? And human lives are at stake. A kiriban for Rahn-san.


> Yes, this is a Digimon fic. A rather loosely based one, but a Digimon fic. I got a quote to use as a kiriban request; I hope you like it Rahn-san! It's REALLY dark. Perhaps the darkest thing I've written to date, and that even includes "Fantasy". This is about my usual stuff, actually. Just think of Paper Moon like this… So you have been warned. It's a little what-if story. About all the kids that had been before…well, read it and find out. 
> 
> Rahn-san, if you don't like the fic, then I'd be more than happy to redo it for you! Or give you a new one, which ever you want!

  


> **Trapped**
> 
> _Unseen they suffer,_   
_Unheard they cry._   
_In agony they linger,_   
_And in loneliness they die._
>
>>   
I want to go home. 
>> 
>> Sometimes I dream about it. 
>> 
>> But the dreams are fragmented; they don't make any sense. Why are mama and papa crying? It's always white. Too bright. The brightness hurts my eyes. 
>> 
>> Is it because I've been in the dark for so long? 
>> 
>> This dark void…is this what it's like to be blind? 
>> 
>> Sometimes I hear a voice crying out for their mother and their father, and for some odd reason I'm happy to know I'm not alone. I occasionally stumble around looking for the younger ones, the ones that sound like they're only four or five. 
>> 
>> Like my little sister. 
>> 
>> But the darkness is never constant. It feels like I'm walking around in a dark room of infinite size, and there are all sorts of chairs and tables that are being shoved in my way. They make me trip and fall. I bleed. I can feel it beneath my fingertips. Running down my leg. 
>> 
>> Oh God…where am I? 
>> 
>> How long have I been wandering around here. Time ceases to matter after the first few decades. I was ten when I first came here. 
>> 
>> How did I get here? The story sounds crazy; insane. But it's true, I swear. 
>> 
>> I swear… 
>> 
>> Oh God…won't anyone ever find me? 
>> 
>> One of the others is crying again. Wailing like they're dying. 
>> 
>> I clasp my hands over my ears. 
>> 
>> *** 
>> 
>> It's funny when I think about it. I was always the type who liked to sit and dream. I'd doodle all over my notes and chew the ends of my pencils. I was forever writing stories, or making them up in my head. 
>> 
>> And that's the only thing that has kept me sane all this time. The mumblings of some of the older ones scare me…I stay away from them. But me, these people live in my head. Living a life that I never can. 
>> 
>> I loved fantasies. I wanted to be a hero, fighting evil like in an anime or something. Maybe with a group of friends…so I would never, ever have—have to be—a—a… 
>> 
>> Alone. 
>> 
>> I can't cry now. It doesn't do any good. No-one can hear us…except for one another. 
>> 
>> Anyway, I was on my way home one day when a meteor came flying down and hit the street in front of me. Not directly in front of me, but close enough to really give me a start. The pavement buckled and cracked along the edge of the hole and a thin tendril of steam escaped slowly into the sky. 
>> 
>> I was scared, but I knew I'd never be able to forgive myself if I walked away without seeing what it was. 
>> 
>> Now I can't forgive myself for **not** walking away. 
>> 
>> In it was an oddly shaped sky-blue piece of plastic. The oddest tingling sensation ran rampant through my body as I reached out to pick it up. My fingers closed around it and then— 
>> 
>> It was amazing. 
>> 
>> I was flying. 
>> 
>> I dimly remember laughing, drunk on euphoria. It was what I had dreamed of my whole life, and I never wanted it to stop. The whole world spread out beneath me, but I was moving towards one continent in particular. 
>> 
>> Someone was waiting for me; I just knew it. 
>> 
>> Isn't that the way adventures always start out? With the meeting of friends? 
>> 
>> But then…it was like someone was trying to rip my arm out of my socket. I cried out in pain as everything dissolved into static, like the kind you would see on a television screen that wasn't working right. 
>> 
>> It felt as if someone had dipped the tips of my toes into molten metal and was slowly lowering the rest of my body into the vat. I screamed in pain and I think I blacked out. 
>> 
>> Things stayed black. 
>> 
>> *** 
>> 
>> Once I thought I saw something, a long time ago. Decades ago, there had been a sort of grey area near the right of me, like a light underneath a door. When I made it to the light, I put my face up to it. 
>> 
>> It scared me. 
>> 
>> People in robes…working in some sort of laboratory. I saw them laboring with the devices that had brought me to this place. I heard snatches of conversation…but they didn't make much sense. 
>> 
>> _Lost…___
>> 
>> _Test subjects…___
>> 
>> _Correcting mistakes, for the "new batch".___
>> 
>> _Saving our world…_
>> 
>> Then the light was gone. 
>> 
>> *** 
>> 
>> What are we? 
>> 
>> What were we? 
>> 
>> Why did they bring us here? Why couldn't they just leave us alone? 
>> 
>> The little girl is crying again, great heaving sobs. I want to scream at her to shut up. 
>> 
>> Oh God…oh God..ohgodohgodohgodohgod…I'm so frightened. 
>> 
>> I had another dream last night. They were going to cut off life support. I don't understand. But I'm not in a hospital, right? I'm here. 
>> 
>> Ohgodohgodohgod… 
>> 
>> Please. No, I'm still alive! 
>> 
>> Come and find me! 
>> 
>> Please, mama...papa... 
>> 
>> Please. 
>> 
>> I'm still—
> 
>   

> 
> owari 

  
  
  
  



End file.
